icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3503512-20120423041909
Ok...So just know, I have yelled at a fair amount of Creddies today as well too. Earlier I said I feel you guy's pain and I still do, but hear me out here. I won't lose my cool with you guys because we like balance on this wiki. I dont have specifics, but Seddiers all over twitter and youtube have been complaining about this for hours. The thing that EVERYONE and their mom has been talking about is Freddie being a "cold hearted Jerk" for doing this to poor sam. Ah yes, Sam the innocent little sheep. I like Sam's character and all, but she is not just some innocent person you know. She was the one who puts herself out there and acted like she didnt care about the break up just for the record. Another thing, how long do you think they dated in show time? Like two weeks? I remember sam saying "No fights this week" so there is at least two. It's not like this was a completely serious relationship, I mean I could see it if they dated since the very beginning or even a season or 2 ago, but they lasted for episodes. For crying out loud Sam could barely say "I love you" to the kid. Also, Freddie is just a guy! Guys do stupid things and dont think! It's in their nature! Guys have feeling for who they have feelings for! They dont know girl code! Now, if Carly were to date Freddie without Sam's ok, they wouldnt be cool, but if Sam and her talked about it and Sam was ok, then there is no harm done. Freddie said about his feelings before Sam even was in the area, he obviously wasn't doing this as some "master plan" to make Sam insanely jealous! As much as it pains Seddiers to admit, Freddie probably just got his feelings back for Carly after hanging out with her after the break up! People get lonely after a break up and Carly is not at all hard to like. Friendly and extremely pretty, plus he had a history with her, you cant really blame him. I just think Dan is doing this to be fair right now because they did say its a fairly even split and he doesnt want to lose to many viewers, so hell probably have Creddie for a while and then have Freddie make a choice, which will probably end with no one. Its the only fair way. Also, please have some sympathy for us creddiers as well and try not dismiss the idea of Creddie as completely ridiculous. We have faith in our ship just like you do! The world is not Seddie or nothing, there are two very popular ships to this show and just like creddies have to accepted seddie (and have), seddies have to learn that creddie is also widely liked and accepted. Plus, you guys had an entire arc exploring their relationship, which ended in a mutual break up! It wasnt ugly or anything! Us creddies have MOMENTS to look foward to, we arent even 100% sure that Carly feels that way. There have been hints, but nothing certain. So give us some slight credit here. Bottom line for me, Creddie and Seddie are both very popular and likely to happen, the other just needs to suck it up when the opposite ship has there chance. Yes, some seddies argue its because of how freddie did it, but again, hes just a boy, we shouldnt hold our expectations that high. So I think, if Carly and Sam talk, which they most likely will, it will resolve itself. Also, dont hate on dan too much, hes probably just trying to be fair with both ships and with 3 best friend in alove triangle, its not always going to be peaches and cream when the other ship has a moment. I'm sorry again for cluttering you page, but thanks for your time reading this INCREDIBLY LONG somewhat of a rant of mine and I hope it at least gives you something to go off of. Also, I find that if I'm upset with the show, take a break from this wiki, it really helps tbh lol. I think its because there is constantly someone to disagree with on here you just get more and more frustrated.